To save one soul
by Kibaness92
Summary: Alan is sick and Eric goes to save him. But will he save him in time and how will Alan react to Eric's plan Rated M for later Chanpters and some language.
1. The start of it All

Alan sits in the infirmary for the third time this week. He neve really cared that he was in there, it was the fact that he was missing work that bothered him. Alan prayed that Eric wouldn't find out, if he knew that Alan had had another attack all hell would break loose. Ever since he had gotten sick Eric has been really protective of him. Eric use to just talk to Alan at lunch or at work but Eric became more and more attached to him as the months went on. Just last week Eric even moved in with him which Alan really appreciated. Winter was fast approaching and Alan was starting to ge lonely.

He coughed a little as he curled up under the blankets and closed his eyes. Not ten minutes later Eric runs through the doors of the infirmary. "Alan! Speak to me! Are you okay? Why am I never informed of this?" Eric exclaimed.

Alan, still curled up under the blankets, turns towards his partner. "I didn't want to worry you. Besides I'm fine, just a little tired.o Shouldn't you still be working? I'm not doing your paper work again for you."

Eric smiles down at him and strokes his hair. Some where along the way he managed to fall for the smaller shinigami. Eric couldnt say he missed the drinking, the women, and the partying. Well, he still partied and smoked a little but he didn't let Alan know that. Alan may be a meek and gental man but if you crossed a line you learned Alan had a strong right hook. Not to mention he held a grudge for dear life. Eric never wanted Alan to hold a grudge again, at least not in his weak state.

"Alan, I didn't ask you to do my paper work, besides I'm off work now so let's go home. We'll rent a movie and I'll make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Alan nods but doesn't move too much because he's so comfortable.

Eric put his coat on Alan. "You need to start remembering your coat." Alan frowns remembering how rushed he had been this morning. "Sorry Eric. I forgot it this morning. It won't happen again." Eric helped Alan up out of bed. "Come on, let's go. I'll make dinner tonight." Alan nods glad to be off his feet tonight, and follows Eric out of the infirmary to the front desk where Will is confirming appointments with the receptionist. Eric turns his stuff in and clocks both him and Alan out.

Alan looks at Will having never been to close to him and studies the man. Will looks up at Alan, "need something?" Alan shakes his head no and looks down. Will takes Eric's paper work and heads towards his office.

Eric heads outside with Alan following closely behind. "It's always so beautiful in the winter," Alan smiles as Eric scoffs. "But it freezes balls that's what it does." Alan makes a face use to his partner's phrases but still hates them. "Everything has its price, Eric senpai."

Eric frowns unlocking the door. As usual Alan was right, he seemed to always know what to say. Alan heads straight for the kitchen preheating the oven but before he could Eric stops him. "I'll cook tonight, don't overwork yourself, okay?" Alan frowns and then teases, "do you even know how to cook, or shall I be surprised?" Eric smirks grabbing a cook book. "Don't be cheeky Alan. We will go get movies in a bit, okay?" He nods and goes to his room.

Eric cooks finishing twenty minutes later and goes to Alan's room. "Hey hun dinners ready." Eric freezes. Did he really just call Alan hun? He keeps thinking till a meek voice breaks his train of thought. "Eric you called me?" His hair was messy from tossing and turning. Eric smiles and sits on the side of the bed. Alan lays his head on Eric's lap. Eric pets his hair and frowns. "Alan there is something i want to say. To ask you." He looks up into Eric's eyes waiting for him to finish. Eric stops petting his hair. "I like you Alan maybe more then i should. But...damn it all if you'll have me Alan, I won't care what anyone says..." Alan sits up putting a finger to Eric's lips. "What do you mean senpai? I thought we were friends? What are you talking about?" Eric holds his hand looking at him smiling. "Alan your so innocent its pathetic. What I'm saying is I...Alan?"

His eyes are wide heart racing then he starts to convolt. Eric panics holding him trying to calm him down. "Alan breath...breath now look at me. Your going to be ok it will pass. Your going to be fine relax." He starts calming down still withering in pain as Eric holds him. Alan never knew what love felt like. But he imagined it felt something like this. The pain in his chest dulls down he doesn't move. Moving always alerts the thorns and starts the attack all over again. "E-eric...I hurt so much." He pants out of breath. Eric kisses the top of his head. "I know hun. Just relax ok I'll go pick up the movies. Then when i come back we will have dinner."

He carefully tucks Alan in and stands. Alan grabs his hand. "Eric...yes about before when you were talking about you and me. I say yes I want to be your light Eric." Eric looks at the smaller shinigami. The setting sun shone through the window lighting Alan's face. Eric holds his delicate chin then kisses him softly on the lips. "From now on Alan you will be my light. Now rest I'll be back for you soon." Eric leaves him speechless.

Alan layed there shocked and speechless. How could he rest at a time like this he was happy, confused, and all other emotions tied into one. He never really knew his feelings for Eric. Not untill now at least. He layed still in the Queen sized bed to frightened to move so he doesn't provoke another attack. Eric strolls down the isles looking for things they can both watch. He knew alan liked romaces and comedies there was one Grell and him were talking about at work now what was it called. Silver Desire...no The Thorns of the Flowers...no Alan hates the word thorns if its in the title he won't watch it. Eric contiplated calling Grell when he found it The Sparrow. Eric got it and a couple others he would like also grabbing scary movies. Being cautious not to get to scary ones he wouldn't want Alan to have an attack. He purchesed them and went home to find Alan sitting on the couch blanket around him reading a book. "Hey Alan I'm home I brought the movies you ok?" Eric goes to him and feels his head. "No fever but your a little pale here pick a movie and get on the bed"

Alan looks at Eric shocked and blushes having not paid much attention. "Eric I'm not ready for that yet we just started dating a couple hours ago and I just don't think.."  
Eric gives him a look shoveing the movies into his hands smiling. "Your a nasty pervert you know that to think I asked to watch a movie with you and I get this tsk tsk Alan" Alan"s face turns a deep red and holds the movies not sure what to say. He runs to the bed room Eric laughs waiting to see if Alan found the movie he's been wanting to see yet. Its been about ten minutes and Eric gets worried thinking 'Whats he doing reading the back cover?' Suddenly there is this loud scream and Alan runs out and hugs Eric. "You got the movie how did you know I wanted to see it!" Eric holds him smiling. "Just seen it thought you might want to watch it"

Eric warms up dinner and goes to the room with Alan eating and watching The Sparrow. Eric particularly didn't like it. It was to sappy and not enough action but he seen how happy Alan was and how into it he decided it wasn't a waste of time. Alan smiles and Eric pulls him close putting in Three Eyed Orchid it was suppose to be a good scary movie. Through out the middle Alan was getting really frightened. Eric rubs his arm pulling him closer whispering. "Its just a movie calm down" Alan nods and watches. When it ends the clock says 2:30 am. Eric gets the plates ands the movies Alan stops him blushing. "Eric...will you sleep with me tonight please. I know you said it's just a movie but..." Eric smiles and laughs softly. "You afraid of the dark Alan?" Alan snaps clear he was embarassed. "I'm not scared thought it would be nice but I changed my mind goodnight!" Alan turns his back. Eric shrugs leaving doing the dishes and goes to bed. Sometime in the night Alan gets scared he curls up in a ball looking around. Though nothing is there his imagination gets the best of him and he runs to Eric's room. Alan slowly opens the door seeing Eric asleep on the twin sized bed Alan slowly creeps in and shuts the door. Eric stirs and Alan slowly crawls into eric's bed thinking he is asleep.

Once Alan is in Eric's bed Eric smiles pulling him close and whispers. "You scardy cat I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep alone." Alan blushes and tries to change the subject. "Shut up we have a meeting tomorrow and I'm not having you fall asleep William will kill you then me for letting you sleep." Eric chuckles and hugs him. "Alan I been asleep when you opened the door thats when i woke up your the one that will be getting no sleep now rest I'm not calling you in sick." Alan says nothing and snuggles in his arm still a little scared. "um senpai...can you turn on a night light" Eric doesn't question him and turns on the lanturn by his bed for Alan and goes right back to sleep. Next morning Alan is half ready for work trying to stay awake. Eric brings him coffee. "Try to stay awake Alan we won't want Mr. Spears upset and ruin your perfect record now would we? don't worry I'll keep you awake" Eric winks at him. Alan scowls he knew the meeting was important but he was just so tired but that wink Eric did what was he planning. Alan shivered he could only imagine.


	2. The Meeting and Hurt feelings

Will sits at the end of the long table looking at his coworkers. Grell filing his nails sitting right next to Will. Alan looks around not sure how much longer her can stay awake. Suddenly he is pushed down in his chair making him jump and look up Eric is standing behind him holding his coffee. "You should sit down I don't think this is a standing meeting." Alan shoots him a look and he walks to go sit by Grell him being a senior member. A new arrival sits next to Alan clearly nerveous and hands him an envelope. "Slingby told me to give this to you before the meeting." He whispers Alan takes it and looks at Eric who smirks at him. 'What the hell is senpai planning' Alan thinks compleatly lost. Will begins the meeting. It being a long and droned lecture on how there are new rules and what will happen if you don't follow them. Alan reads the letter under the table getting curious looks from Grell as his face turns bright red. Suddenly Will shouts having been calling Alan. "Mr. Humphries is there a problem over there!" Alan jumps almost hitting the table then shakes his head no. "Sorry not feeling so well Mr. Spears sir" Grell scoffs grinning almost showing all of his pointed teeth. "Oh William darling don't mind him. He was just reading a love letter don't you notice how bright his face is" Alan glares eyes as sharp as Suitcliff's teeth "Grell you have no idea what you are saying like always so I advise you shut up before I cut off all your hair." Everyone gets quiet looking at Alan then at Grell knowing Alan always carries out his threats. Grell leans back still grinning like a cheshire cat. "oh honey I'd love to see you try. You are still just a baby." Eric looks at Alan who has tucked the letter into his pants pocket when the commotion started. Alan stays quiet then clears his throat. "I may be younger then you yes. But that doesn't mean anything. At least I do my job." This makes Grell stop grinning Will sighs and starts to resume. After a while the meeting ends Eric goes to Alan. "Were you really going to cut off all his hair?" Alan looks at him still tired. "Of course I was he needed to be taught a lesson and no one else knows how to teach him." Eric smiles and shakes his head watching Grell leave and glare at Alan who sits calmly. "Senpai how many people do we have today I want to go to sleep as soon as possible." Eric looks at his folder. "We have three people today but the last one is at 5pm if you want I can do that one and you go home after the 3pm one besides its suppose to be a blizzard tonight." Alan nods standing going to work. Once 3 o'clock rolls around Alan clocks out and puts his coat on Grell is leaning on the receptionists desk. "Cut off all my hair he said. He's so frail he can't even hold scissors with out having an attack he should just retire he's just slowing his partner down." Alan looks to the left and grabs the scissors off a fellow reapers desk and quietly walking to Grell. It wasn't untill a handful of long red strands of hair fell to the floor that Grell noticed what Alan had done. The receptionist blushes deep red as Grell stands awe struck Alan brushes the hair off his hands and sets the scissors on the desk. "To frail to hold scissors huh." With that Alan leaves a few people laughing or murmoring about what happened. When Alan arrives home he hugs his knee's starting to feel bad. It would be hours till Eric comes over and his other friends are at work so he desided to curl up with a book. Soon after he falls asleep the clock stricks midnight when Eric finally walks home. "I have just 289 souls if I keep this up I might be able to cure him by Christmas of next year or the year after." He sighs then chuckles thinking about what the receptionist said Alan did to Grell before he left the office. He unlocks the door to see Alan sleeping on the lounge couch book on the ground. Eric picks the book up putting it away the picks Alan up bridal style. Not even two minutes after he picks him up Alan says. "Put Me Down." Eric keeps walking. "Eh nope I kinda like you like this you look so little and helpless." Alan pushes himself off of Eric squirming then falls to the floor flinching then stands. "I'm not helpless I don't need help from anyone not you not the doctors not even William I am perfectly fine on my own and if you can accept it you can just leave." Alan say looking into his eyes Eric frowns and rubs the back of his neck. "Now Al you know I didn't mean it like that. I just ment..." Alan interupts clear that it wasn't just what Eric said that upset him. "Just ment what? That I can't hold scissors, do paperwork, work, be alone? I'm not a baby I am an adult I can take care of myself dying or not I don't need anyone..." Alan doesn't get to finish his rant before Eric grabs him and holds him close. "Shhh shh shh I just ment you looked very attractive like that there was no need to shout or get upset I never say your helpless. I know your not you need to relax ok go take a bath I'll make a late dinner." Eric says Alan frowns. "I need a bath? You smell like death and why are you coming home at midnight Eric what...?" Eric kisses him deeply holding him trying to get him to be quiet. Alan fights for a bit then slowly starts to kiss back wrapping his arms around his neck. Eric slowly pulls away. "I'll take a bath and you get the bed ready then you'll take a bath and I'll make dinner ok?" Alan nods speechless. Eric smiles pushing him away lightly "Good." He goes to the bathroom and Alan makes the bed for two thinking feeling different. 'This isn't right I shouldn't feel like this is he drunk. Where was he why does the smell of death still linger on him' Alan stops and looks at the bathroom door. 'What is he hiding.'


End file.
